


Daughter of the Noble One

by RunWonderlandRun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kate is Allison's biological mother, Scott and Derek mostly just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWonderlandRun/pseuds/RunWonderlandRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody talked about telling Allison the truth about her parentage. Chris and Victoria never brought it up. Kate didn’t either. Allison wasn’t her daughter; not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of the Noble One

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue near the end was taken directly from the season 1 finale "Code Breaker"

 

                At age fifteen, Kate got her first solo mission. Her brother argued that she was too young, but Kate told Chris that she didn’t need a babysitter. Her father agreed and sent Kate out to kill her first werewolf. It was one that she had been keeping track of for a couple of months; a young beta without a pack. A lone wolf, her father said. They were becoming more and more common. Kate only cared that they were easier to kill.

                She followed the wolf around town. When he went back to his house, Kate climbed up a nearby tree and waited. She waited, and waited, and waited until it was dark and no other lights shone. Kate aimed her rifle at the window. She looked through the scope. The wolf was sleeping, his breathing deep and even. She placed her finger on the trigger.

                _Three shots to the head is enough to kill any beta_

Kate aimed for the center of the wolf’s forehead. She steadied her rifle, and fired off three, silent shots. The window shattered, the glass falling to the ground. The wolf jerked on the bed. His eyes opened and glowed blue. Kate watched as black tendrils crawled down the wolf’s face. Within seconds, he dropped back down and remained still. When Kate was sure he was dead, she climbed down the tree and headed home.

                                                                                                -----

                Her father welcomed her with open arms and praises. Chris congratulated her, as did Victoria. Her father gave her the Argent pendant.

                “You deserve it,” he told her, pride in his voice.

                Kate immediately put it on, feeling dizzy with pleasure. She closed her eyes.

                                                                                                -----

                When she opened her eyes, Kate was lying down on the couch. Her brother was calling her name. She blinked and tried to stand up, but Victoria wouldn’t let her.

                “You fainted,” Victoria told her. Kate felt her head throb painfully.

                “I think we should take you to a doctor.”

                “No,” Kate groaned, “I’m ok; really, I am.”

                Despite her protests, they took her to the hospital, worried that something was wrong. A few hours later, a doctor came to talk to her. He looked nervous.

                “Is she ok? Her brother asked.

                “She’s—“ the doctor paused, “she’s fine; all things considered, she’s fine,” he looked at her father, “Um…you’re pregnant.”

                Kate felt the air leave her lungs, “What?”

                “You’re pregnant.”

                She leaned back on the pillows, shocked. Kate was supposed to finish her training, not have a baby. Her father glared at her. She could feel the disappointment. The doctor told Kate that she was only two months pregnant. Kate thought back to her birthday and blushed. Her father didn’t say anything, but his silence was all Kate needed to hear.

                 Her father and brother left an hour later, but Victoria stayed. She sat down next to Kate and looked her in the eyes.    

                “What would it take for you to carry this baby to term?”

                “Nothing,” Kate answered, “I want to finish my training as soon as possible,” she narrowed her eyes and smiled, “Why?” she asked, even if she already knew the answer.

                Victoria didn’t falter, “Chris and I want a child. As you know, we can’t have a biological one—“ she looked at Kate’s stomach, “yours would be the closest thing.”

                “Forget it,” Kate scoffed, “I don’t anything to do with this kid.”

                Her sister in law looked away, her eyes twitching, “Please Kate,” she bit out.

                Kate looked down at her still flat stomach and thought about Chris. He’d always wanted children.

                “I’ll think about it.”

                Victoria stood up, “Thank you,” she said and left. In the morning, her father was back. Kate told him about Victoria’s offer. Her father didn’t need to think twice about it.

                “It would be ideal,” he told Kate, “the child would still be an Argent.”

                “But what about my training?”

                “We could finish the textbook part of during your pregnancy,” he told her, “if you agree to continue it.”

                Kate thought about it. She didn’t want to be pregnant; she never wanted to be pregnant. Children were never in her plans. However, Victoria, in an odd way, did offer her anything. Kate could use that to her advantage. She could ask her sister in law if she could see the Harkness family’s records. She could ask for custom guns and rifles, a specialty of Victoria’s family

                “Well,” Kate smiled and patted her stomach, “Chris always wanted kids.”

                                                                                                ------

                Victoria was not at all happy about sharing her family’s records and bestiary, but she agreed to Kate’s demands. Chris asked Kate if she was really ok with giving him and his wife her baby. Kate reassured him time and time again that yes; she really wanted Chris and his wife to have the child. Her father made sure that Kate kept up with her studies.

                The first couple of months went by fast. Kate temporarily moved in with her brother. Chris doted on her and Victoria took Kate to all of her doctor’s appointments. During those visits to the doctor, Kate would sneak glances at Victoria. Her sister in law would at times touch her own stomach. Kate pretended not to see.

                                                                                                -----

                Five months into her pregnancy, the baby moved. Kate had been sitting on the couch, sharpening some knives when she felt something inside her jump. She gasped and hunched over in her seat. Almost instantly, Chris was by her side.

                “What’s wrong? Are you feeling sick? Do I—“ Chris kneeled down before, “do you want me to call the doctor or—“

                “Chris,” Kate breathed out, “it’s fine it’s just—“another little jump, “I think the baby moved.”

                Her brother blinked at her stomach. His hands twitched. Kate bit her lip.

                “Wanna feel?”

                “Can I?” he asked. Kate scoffed.

                “It’s your kid; might as well get acquainted.”

                Chris laughed. Hesitantly, he laid one hand on her stomach. The baby kicked again. Kate watched the expression on her brother’s face. It was the same expression he got when she gave him a picture of the ultrasound.

                “Wow,” Chris gave her a grin, “there’s a baby in there.”

                “I know,” Kate winced, “I can feel it.”

                Laughing, her brother sat down next to her. His hand remained on her stomach.

                “Do you…do you know the sex?”

                Kate shook her head, “I will in a couple of days,” she rested her hand on top of his, “that way you can finally paint the nursery.”

                “Yeah,” Chris took Kate’s hand in his and squeezed. The baby settled.

                                                                                                -------

                The baby is a girl. Victoria smiled asked for a print out of the ultra sound. Chris went out and bought lilac paint for the nursery. Kate’s father gave Chris a hand carved crib made of mountain ash.

                “A girl,” her father grinned, “that’s good; we need more girls,” Gerard placed a hand on her stomach. The baby jumped and didn’t settle until her father left.

                                                                                                ------

                Victoria never asked to feel the baby. At times, Kate would catch her staring at her swollen stomach with a mixture of happiness and envy. Kate thought about the twisted scars that covered Victoria’s abdomen. She wondered if Victoria resented her family for it.

                                                                                                ------

                Three weeks before her due date, Victoria sat Kate down to talk about what would happen after the baby was born.

                “You can visit the baby anytime you want,” Victoria said, “as long as you remember that Chris and I will be the parents. “

                Kate nodded, “You don’t have to worry about that,” she replied, “I know this baby isn’t mine; I wouldn’t dream of trying to take your place.”

                Victoria glanced at Kate’s stomach, “You’re welcomed to stay here, after you give birth.”

                “I don’t think that be a good idea,” Kate said; the baby inside her move, “After the baby’s born, I’m going to move back in with my dad.”

                “Perhaps that would be best,” Victoria agreed, “I just want you to know that Chris and I will never forbid you from having a relationship with our daughter.”

                “I know,” Kate said. She caressed her stomach and tried not to feel as if she was being robbed.

                                                                                                ------

                Kate was asleep when her water broke. She woke up feeling wet and vaguely sick. Chris and Victoria rushed her to the hospital. Kate tried not to panic. When they arrived at the hospital, Victoria signed her in while Chris helped her onto a wheelchair.

                “Are you ok?” his hands hovered over her stomach, “does it hurt a lot? Do—“

                “Chris,” Kate groaned, “I’m ok. I can handle it. Don’t worry about it.”

                “Sorry,” her brother sighed, “it’s just—“ he looked around, “it’s happening.”

                “Yea,” she winced, “hooray.”

                                                                                                ------

                Emily, a friend of her father’s warned Kate about the pain of childbirth.

                “I’ve have two kids; I’ve also been mauled by a werewolf. Frankly, I prefer the werewolf.”

                Kate didn’t believe her.

                “Ah!” she screamed as another contraction tore through her. She squeezed Victoria’s hand and waited until the pain subsided. She fell back on the bed, her forehead covered in sweat.

                “OK,” Kate panted, “that’s it—call the doctor back,” she grunted, “I want drugs—lots of drugs.”

                The doctor came a few minutes later to examine her.

                “Well,” he explained, “looks like your baby’s anxious to meet you!”

                Kate growled, “What are you talking about?”

                “You’re fully dilated,” a few nurses came into the room, “you’re ready to push.”

                “Are you kidding me?” Kate screamed as another contraction hit her. Before she knew what was happening, her legs were spread, a blue blanket was thrown over her, and the doctor told Kate to push.  Kate felt as if her organs were pulled out of her. She screamed at the nurses, she screamed at Chris and she cursed Victoria.

                “I can see the head! One more push Kate, just one more push!”

                Still screaming Kate grabbed Chris hand and pushed with everything she had. A second later, she heard a baby crying.

                “Congratulations!” the doctor looked up at her, “it’s a girl!”

                Gasping, Kate closed her eyes and let go of her brother’s  and Victoria’s hand. She felt empty. She heard the doctor talking, and she heard the baby crying. Someone wiped the sweat of her face with a cool cloth. She opened her eyes. Chris gave her a shaky smile.

                “Here we go,” one of the nurses came to stand next to her, the baby in her arms, “want to hold her?”

                Kate’s arms twitched but she shook her head. This wasn’t her baby. This wasn’t her child.

                “No,” she turned her head, “I’m not the mother.”

                Her brother laid a hand on her shoulder. Kate let him. They cleaned her up and took the baby away. Victoria followed. Chris wanted to stay by her side but she told him to go with his wife. When she was alone, Kate touched her stomach and tried not to cry.

                                                                                                ------

                Two days later, both her and the baby—now named Allison—were released. Kate moved back in with her dad. She spent two months resting and discussing strategies with her father . Three months after giving birth, Kate started training again. A month later, she was back on the field, hunting.

                                                                                                -----

                Kate didn’t go over to her brother’s house until the baby turned one. She went out to buy a toy that flashed and made a lot of noise. When she arrived at her brother’s house, Victoria answered the door.

                “Hello,” she smiled at Kate, “how are you doing, Kate?”

                “Great,” she replied, “back out on the field.”

                “So I heard,” Kate heard a baby babbling, followed by her brother’s laughter, “would you like to come in?”

                She nodded and stepped inside. Chris came up to her, the baby in his arms.

                “Hey Kate,” he murmured, “this is Allison.”

                Kate stared at the baby. Allison looked like her; there was no denying that. However, her eyes were a deep brown. Allison cooed and reached for her.

                “Well,” Kate took Allison into her arms, “aren’t you pretty?” her niece touched her face clumsily. Kate felt something inside her throb, “Oh, Aunty Kate is going to spoil you.”

                                                                                                ------

                As soon as Kate turned eighteen, she left her father’s home and headed for Maine. There was a pack there with mostly blue eyed betas that she and Emily had been keeping an eye on.  Before leaving, she dropped by her brother’s house and said good-bye to him and Allison. She promised them to be back for her niece’s third birthday. Chris and Victoria moved to Alabama not long after Kate left. She still showed up for Allison’s party.

                                                                                                -----

                When Allison was six years old, she broke her leg. Kate was the one to rush her to the hospital and hold her niece’s hand when the doctor set her leg straight. Allison bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed, trying not to cry. Kate bought her a silver charm bracelet for her bravery.

                                                                                                -----

                Her father told Kate about werewolves when she was eight years old and understood the importance of secrets. She called Chris a couple of days after Allison’s birthday, to see how her niece had taken the news.

                “We didn’t tell her,” Chris sighed, “we decided not to tell her until she’s a bit older.”

                “Older?” Kate asked, “how much older?”

                There was a pause, “Victoria and I decided not to tell her until she’s eighteen.”

                Kate scoffed, “Are you serious? You’re not going to tell your daughter about werewolves until she’s in high school?”

                “She’s just a child.”

                “Chris, we were eight when we found,” she reminded him, “and we turned out just fine.”

                Her brother didn’t say anything, “It’s our decision, Kate. We’re not telling Allison about werewolves until she’s older.”

                Kate took a deep breath and tried not to be angry. Chris was right. This was his and Victoria’s choice; not hers.

                “She’s in gymnastic and taking archery,” her brother offered, “she’s the best one in the class.”

                “Of course she is,” Kate said, “it’s in her blood.”

                                                                                                ------

                Nobody talked about telling Allison the truth about her parentage. Chris and Victoria never brought it up. Kate didn’t either. Allison wasn’t her daughter; not really.

                                                                                                -----

                Allison was eleven years old when her family moved to Oregon. She called Kate up and cried that she didn’t want to leave her friends or her school. Kate comforted her and sent Allison a hundred dollars to cheer her up. Three days later, Victoria called.

                “The Hale’s live a few hours away from us,” she mentioned, “Chris said their not dangerous but he was hesitant to say anything else…”

                A rock settled in Kate’s stomach, “From what I know, they’re a pretty well established pack,” she logged onto her computer, “I don’t think you should have any problems with them,” she started looking for plane ticket to California, “so I really don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

                She talked to Victoria for a few more minutes before hanging up. Kate went into her room and started to pack. She remembered what her father said about the Hale pack. The alpha was a true shifter but a little too soft on her betas. The thought of Allison living so close to those wolves made Kate’s skin itch and her hands twitch for the feel of metal.

                Within two days, Kate moved to Beacon Hills.

                                                                                                ------

                Derek was an easy target. He was young and naïve, and oh so flattered that someone like Kate would pay attention to him. She had no problem getting information from Derek; he was very forthcoming. Two weeks before the lunar eclipse, Kate flirted with a man in a bar—a chemistry teacher—and got him to tell her how to commit arson and get away with it. The next day, she hired two known arsonists.

                                                                                                ------

                Six hours before the lunar eclipse, Allison called Kate to talk.

                “I have a couple of friends now,” her niece told her, “I’ve even been invited to a sleepover,” she groaned, “Mom doesn’t want me to go though.”

                “What about your father?”

                “He thinks I should be allowed to go,” Allison sighed, “I hope I get to go. I’ve never been to a sleepover before.”

                Kate loaded her rifle, “You’ll go; Victoria won’t be able to resist you and your dad,” she looked over her knives, “so don’t worry too much about it.”

                Allison laughed, “Yea…hey Kate, when are you coming to visit?”

                “Soon,” Kate said, “probably this week actually,” she picked up two daggers.

                “Really? That’s great! I really miss you.”

                Kate smiled, “I miss you too, kid,” she looked out the window, “but I’ll see you soon enough ok?” there was a knock on her door, “hey I got to go, but I’ll call you later, alright?”

                “Ok. Bye, Kate!”

                “Bye Allison, take care.”

                There was another knock. Kate hung up and answered the door.

                “Hello boys,” she moved to the side, “are you ready?”

                                                                                                -----

                The house burned nicely. Kate stood at the front of it. She watched the wood crumble and break underneath the flames. She heard the shattering of furniture and windows. She heard the wolves howling. Kate smiled and left before the firefighters or police arrived.

                Two days after setting fire to the Hale house, Kate paid a visit to her niece. She gave Allison a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

                                                                                                -----

                No matter how much Kate wanted to tell Allison about werewolves, she always held her tongue. Allison was not her child. She did not have a say in how Chris or Victoria raised her. However, her brother and Victoria had just moved to Beacon Hills; and apparently, some of the Hales survived. Kate was not going to sit back and watch Allison stumble into the enemy’s den.

                                                                                                ------

                For her 17th birthday, Kate gave Allison the pendant her father gave Kate. Her niece loved it. Kate also started training Allison. She taught her niece how to work a taser. She taught Allison how to work with knives. Kate taught Allison to defend herself.

                                                                                                -------

                Sometimes, Allison would just stare at Kate and then stare at her parents. She would catch her niece looking at herself in the mirror, examining her face. Kate didn’t say anything.

                                                                                                -----

                When she captured Derek, Kate brought Allison to meet him; to finally learn about the family business. Allison ran, but Kate didn’t follow. She understood that her niece needed time to cope with what she just learned. There was a reason she and Chris learned about werewolves when they were kids. After all, children already believed there were monsters in the world.

                                                                                                ------

                “Not random,” her brother sighed. Kate blinked.

                “What?”

                “Tyhurst said that Sheriff Stilinski can connect every murder back to the Hale fire.”

                Kate stopped breathing. When she saw the names of the people killed she had her suspicious but…

                “Well,” she said, “even more reason for her to know, cause they’ve always blame us for that fire.”

                Her brother paused. Chris didn’t look at her, but Kate could see the puzzle pieces forming in his mind. She tried not to feel nervous. She tried not to feel guilty.

                “I know—which is why you’re taking Allison out of here tonight. You’re going to drive her to the house in Washington and you will stay there until I call.”

                Kate laughed. She stood up and clicked her tongue.

                “Are you kidding me?” she mocked, “you’re going to bench you’re star players in the last quarter?”

                Chris dropped the remains of the vase on the floor. They shattered further. He stuck a finger in Kate’s face and breathed. Kate could see what her brother wanted to say but wouldn’t.

                **_She’s not your daughter—she’s mine_**

                “Get your things,” he said instead, “I want the two of you on the road within the hour.”

                She looked at him. Kate took a step back and walked up the stairs to Allison’s room. She heard Victoria talking to her niece.

                “Staying quiet is the best protection. Do you understand?”

                Kate leaned closer to the door.

                “Say it!” Victoria shouted. Kate took a breath and glared at the door.

                “I understand.” Allison sounded terrified.

                “That’s my girl,” Victoria cooed. Kate went to gather her things. Her mind was made up.

                                                                                                ------

                Kate stopped at the hospital so that Allison could see her friend. She wanted her niece  to know what kind of monsters lived among them.

                “You getting it now?” Allison looked pale, “it’s what they do and they can’t help it.”

                “All of them?” Allison asked. Her hands shook.

                Kate looked ahead and sighed, “Yes Allison,” she knew who Allison was thinking of. It made her sick, “Even Scott.”

                                                                                                ------

                Watching Allison shoot Derek was one of the proudest moments in Kate’s life.

                “Natural talent.” Kate praised her.

                _You’re just like me, she wanted to say._

                                                                                                ------

                “You…you said we were just going to catch them.”

                Allison sounded confused. Kate rolled her eyes.

                “Yes—and now, we’re going to kill them.”

                Allison looked between her and Scott. Kate walked towards her, shooting Derek once. Her niece looked at her in horror. Kate tried not to feel angry.

                _I’m trying to protect you,_ she thought, _why can’t you see that?_

“Oh, I know that look,” she sighed, “that’s the ‘you’re going to have to do it yourself look’,” she raised her gun to Scott’s head.

                “Kate, Kate what are you doing?”

                She pushed Allison away.”          

                “I love those brown eyes.”

                _How dare you,_ she wanted to scream, _how dare you touch her. How dare you touch my daughter._

                She placed her finger on the trigger.

                                                                                                ------

                “Kate,” she froze, “I know what you did.” She could feel her brother looking at her.

_I protected your daughter_ , she thought, _I protected my daughter_

                “I did what I was told to do,” her finger remained on the trigger.

                _I did what you couldn’t do._

“No one asked you to murder innocent people,” Chris looked disgusted, “there were children in that house who were human!”

                Allison gasped. Kate tightened her grip on her gun.

                _No Allison,_ Kate wanted to say, _I’m not the monster here_ , she looked back at Scott, _I was never the monster._

“Put the gun down,” her brother commanded. Kate glared at Scott. Her gun was still trained on his head. A shot whizzed by her. She looked at the tree behind her.

                “Before I put you down,” Chris’s voice shook. Kate lowered her gun.

                                                                                                -------

                The door creaked open. Kate stared at it. Her heart raced. She could feel the alpha’s gaze on her. She could hear its teeth gnashing. She could feel its hatred.

                The beast flew at them. It circled around them, herding them. It knocked her brother down. Then it knocked Allison to the ground. Kate lifted her gun and growled.

                “Come on!” she yelled at the dark. She spun around, trying to find it, “Come on!”

                Suddenly, a man grabbed her wrists. Kate looked at him. He pointed her fun to the sky, and shot every bullet she had left before breaking her wrist. Kate groaned. The alpha—Peter—grabbed her by the neck and tossed her into the house. Kate gasped and closed her eyes.

                                                                                                -----  
                Kate opened her eyes. Peter had his hand wrapped around her throat. Kate could feel the prick of claws against her skin. Allison was standing in front of her. Kate didn’t have any of her weapons. She looked at Allison. Kate was scared.

                “She’s beautiful, Kate” the alpha said, “She looks like you; though, she’s probably not as damaged, “Kate wanted to scream, “So I’m going to give you a chance to save her,” Kate wanted to cry.

                “Apologize,” Peter growled, “say you’re sorry for decimating my family,” his claws sunk a little deeper into her flesh. Allison made to move forward but Kate shook her head, “for leaving me burned and broken for six years,” She could see tears in her niece’s eyes, “ say it, and I’ll let her live.”

                She didn’t regret setting fire to the Hale house; her only regret was that she wasn’t able to kill all of them.

                Allison was trembling. Kate remembered the first time she felt Allison move inside her. She remembered the first time she held her, kissed her. Kate gasped for air. She stared at her daughter.

                 “I’m sorry.”

_I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry._

Peter dug his claws in and ripped through her throat. Kate fell to the ground, her eyes still on Allison.

                _I’m sorry_

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a 500 word drabble focusing on the last part of "Code Breaker"--somehow it turned into this monster. I re-watched Code Breaker to get the conversation right. I just, really, really liked Kate's character. Like a lot. Also, come on. Chris and Victoria both have blue eyes but they had a brown eyed baby?


End file.
